battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Shogo Kawada (Manga)
For the novel, please go to Shogo Kawada (Novel). For the Film, please go to Shogo Kawada (Film) Backstory Not too much is known about Shogo except that his mother was dead and his father was a doctor. Shogo often helped his father, which is why he knew about medicines and also why he was stoic to death during the program, having seen so many people die already. His father later got killed by the government, opposing Shogo's involvement with the program. Shogo dated Keiko, whom he deeply cared for despite having many arguments with her. The First Program In the first program, Shogo's class thought they were having a class physical but then they where gassed and taken to a fenced off area. Shogo was a ruthless killer, much like Kazuo Kuriyama and even having a higher number of kills. However, unlike Kazuo he was capable of feeling emotions, he just didn't see the validity in them. His girlfriend, Keiko, did not trust him after she witnessed his first murder and ran off. His motive for killing was entirely selfless, as he plans on finding Keiko and killing himself so that she can win. However, this plan backfires when she points the gun towards his direction, and he shoots her in automatic self-defense. Really, she was saving his life as there was a girl behind him about to kill him. This left Shogo as the winner. Friends and Enemies Shogo dated Keiko Onuki and although they would often fight over their opinions, the two did love each other. Shogo did have an enemy in classmate Nakata who stalked Keiko, claiming that he loved her and hated seeing the way Shogo treated her. Shogo's relationships with the rest of his classmates was unknown. After the events of the first program, Shogo didn't make any friends at his new school as he already knew that they were going to be in the program. All of his classmates kept their distance from him due to his personality and appearance. Shogo did keep watch on two of his classmates: Kazuo Kiriyama and Mitsuko Souma as he felt they would be the most likely to play the game. Kazuo, he felt was dead inside and would play because he could. As for Mitsuko, he knew that she was emotionally damaged and was 'acting out' to hide her damage. During his second program, he befriends Shuya and Noriko. This may be because Noriko was a lot like Keiko and he saw the two as a potential couple. The Second Program Right before Shuya falls asleep on the bus, he witnesses Shogo pounding against the window in frustration. When the program starts, Shuya and probably other students in the class were cautious of Shogo and saw him as a potential enemy. Being a transfer student, he did not make friends with anybody in his class and there were various rumors as to where his injuries came from. The only known encounter he makes before running into Kyoichi who was trying to kill Shuya is during the first night when Shogo comes across Mimura who was inside a building Shogo happened to be passing by. Neither made an attempt to talk or fight as they both were more focused on their escape plans and recognized the danger they each possessed. Shuya and Noriko He saves Shuyas life by shooting Kyoichi in the arm, surprising Shuya. He made it clear that although he wasn't playing the game, he would do what he had to do to survive. Due to Shogo being logical and Shuya being emotional, they did not always get along and often annoyed each other, but they still remained allies throughout the program. Shogo proved very useful in protecting the two, even saving Noriko when she got ill. He promises them an escape plan, although he does not give any details as to what that is. It is suggested that the reason he chose them as allies, apart from them being strongly opposed to killing, is that Noriko reminded him of Keiko and he thought the two of them would make a good couple. Also, even though he often times blows off emotions, he does admire both of them for it. Notes & Trivia * Of all the main characters, if the first program was included, then Shogo has killed the most people with seventeen people. * Shogo is the last character to die in the manga * Metaphorically speaking, he was the "thinking heart" in the story. Despite being logical, reasonable, unemotional, stubborn and unaffected by death, every decision he makes is entirely selfless, for the sake of Keiko, Shuya or Noriko. Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Kobe Students